


sitting on the throne: definitive edition

by kinkymagnus



Series: prince/servant au [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ? I think?, Abrupt Ending, Aftercare, Big Cock, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cock Slut, DEFINITIVE EDITION!, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, I love that that's a tag lmao, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Kink, Praise Kink, Prince Magnus Bane, Riding, Royalty AU, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Servant Alec Lightwood, Size Kink, Slight:, Smut, Spanking, Sub Magnus Bane, Throne Sex, Top Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, a lil oral sex, a little bit of, alec calling magnus sweetheart :'), also the Praise Kink is no longer slight., as he deserves., cum kink, dont question how they're fucking the throne room and how no one knows, exhibitionist kink, like it's in a sort of public area but no one's actually going to walk in, lots of just. slight peppered in kinks lmao, mlm author, rewrite of old fic, shhhh let it happen, slight objectification kink? like in a fucktoy way?, time period ambiguous, trans author, updated polished and brand new with trans magnus as we deserve., use of 'slut' and 'whore' in a sexy consensual way, we dont care for realism in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymagnus/pseuds/kinkymagnus
Summary: Alec's a servant in the castle, and Magnus the prince. They have a little fun in the throne room.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: prince/servant au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740232
Comments: 14
Kudos: 272
Collections: Valid Trans Magnus Fics (With a Focus on Spicy)





	sitting on the throne: definitive edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sitting on the throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246606) by [kinkymagnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymagnus/pseuds/kinkymagnus). 



> i'm probably gonna leave the original up unless i start getting nasty comments or something, so there's that.
> 
> original prompt was: "humiliation kink + power imbalance (master/slave) + riding + dirty talk (“slut”)"
> 
>  **warning:** this fic uses words such as "cunt" and "pussy" to describe a transmasc person's genitals, as well as "tits" to describe his chest. this is because personally, the author (who is also transmasc) is comfortable with this and likes that wording, but if you're not okay with that or it triggers your dysphoria, this fic isn't for you! stay safe, y'all

The throne room was grand.

It had thick walls that muffled all sound, it was lit with both a large, elaborate chandelier and natural light from above.

Large and open, light streaming in from windows far above. There were huge pillars towering above them, casting thick shadows. The great doors were normally opened up to another hall, but now they were closed and locked.

And at the end of the long hall was the throne, simple but elegant.

But that wasn’t the most beautiful sight in the room.

No, that honor was reserved for the prince in Alec’s lap, his forehead resting against the servant’s shoulder, panting as he rocked his hips a little.

Alec leaned back on the throne, watching Magnus squirm.

The prince looked gorgeous like this, riding his servant’s cock like he was made to. He was a little flushed, trembling, determination warring with bliss as he ground his hips down to get more of Alec’s cock.

He was only wearing an open silk robe—the rest of his clothes on the floor. The robe covered him from the back, but Alec had the whole view: from his hickey-covered neck and small tits to his wet cunt and dripping thighs, all there to kiss and touch and see. 

Alec let his fingers trace down, feeling Magnus shiver as his fingertips found his cunt, gently stroking where his wet pussy stretched around Alec’s cock.

He was soaked, pussy dripping with both his own slick and Alec’s cum from previous rounds. He clenched a little as Alec caressed him there, making the edge of Alec’s lips turn up.

Magnus’s cheeks felt hot as Alec examined his cunt almost clinically, dragging one finger in a circle around his clit, teasing.

He was shaking a little, his whole body buzzing with pleasure. He felt—exposed, watched. The room was huge; the shadows deep. He knew no one was here, but the idea that they _could_ be, that someone might see the prince riding his servant’s cock like a little slut, was… intoxicating.

The prince, panting and whining, desperate for Alec’s cock, disheveled and barely dressed.

And Alec, sat sprawled lazily on the throne like he belonged there, fully dressed and in total control.

One of Alec’s large hands was anchored on his hip, keeping him firmly pinned in place. The other moved to his other hip, pushing him up slightly as a reminder. He wasn’t supposed to stop moving. He was supposed to keep riding Alec, keep pleasuring him, _serving_ him, like he’d done for what felt like hours.

Alec had already came inside him once, but with the stamina potion Magnus had brewed him, he was still nice and hard and ready to keep fucking Magnus.

God, he was so big. He felt amazing.

Magnus didn’t dare look up at him, meet his eyes, instead staring downwards as he slowly fucked himself on Alec’s cock.

Magnus lifted himself up with a whimper, feeling Alec’s thick cock slide out of him until only the blunt tip was inside him. He held himself there for a moment, thighs burning a little at the effort, before lowering himself down again, feeling Alec’s cock filling him up again slowly.

“Look at you,” Alec murmured, voice low and dark, “you’re beautiful. You look amazing like this, baby, all desperate for me.”

Magnus pressed all the way down, letting out a shaky moan as Alec rocked his hips up, grinding slowly into him.

“You’re the prince,” Alec said, soft and teasing, “One of the most powerful men in the kingdom. And here you are… riding my cock.”

One of Alec’s hands slid down to cup his ass, squeezing gently, then both slid down and pulled his cheeks apart. Alec thrust up, deep and hard, the angle just right. Magnus made a loud, broken noise, hips rocking mindlessly in an attempt to get more. He was trying to fuck himself down on Alec’s cock, even as Alec fucked up into him in the short, hard thrusts.

“You like it when I make you take it?” Alec growled. “You like bouncing on my cock like a little whore?”

“Y- _yes,”_ Magnus moaned, “Fuck me, _please_ fuck me…”

“Fuck me… who?”

“Sir,” he gasped, “fuck me, _sir,_ please, fuck me…”

“Hm, sir is nice…” Alec said, hands sliding back up to his hips. “But I think I like…” he tightened his grip and slammed Magnus down on his cock with a grunt, making Magnus squeal loudly. “… _master_ better. Remember, sweetheart? You called me that yesterday, when I tied you to your bed and fucked you? You moaned like a little slut and begged for my cock… You were so loud, even when you were calling me _master._ I wonder if anyone heard their prince being a little cockslut, serving me so beautifully…”

He held Magnus in position, grinding up into him, knowing he was pressing against Magnus’s sweet spots just right.

“Master,” Magnus moaned, “please fuck me, come inside me, _please,_ sir, please…!”

“Good boy,” Alec said, and he loosened his grip, guiding Magnus up a little so that he could begin to fuck into him properly.

Magnus threw his head back at the praise, sure he was blushing hard but unable to stop the embarrassing noises of pleasure he was making.

“Such a good little slut,” Alec praised, “You’re taking it so well. I bet you love this, huh? Taking everything I give you.”

“Y _es,”_ Magnus whined, voice cracking a little halfway through. Alec stopped thrusting, letting Magnus sink all the way back down, his wet cunt twitching around Alec.

He felt amazing, and it took everything in Alec not to fuck him senseless. No, this would be more fun.

He slapped Magnus’s ass, feeling him jerk in surprise and pleasure, clenching around his cock.

“ _Move,”_ Alec ordered. “I’m not going to do all the work here, slut. If you want my cock, work for it.”

Magnus nodded weakly, lifting himself up again, feeling Alec’s thick cock drag against his sensitive walls. He could hear the wet sounds of Alec’s cock slipping through his own cum and Magnus’s slick, obscene and humiliating.

He felt so exposed, like someone was watching. Like someone could hear those noises, see him blushing and begging. See the great prince, powerful magic-user and strong warrior, helpless and needy. Being fucked and used like a whore by his own servant.

“You look gorgeous,” Alec said in his ear. His hands moved up to cup his tits, thumbs stroking his nipples, groping them gently. “You look so hot, sitting on my cock like this, your pretty cunt stretched around me… You’re a mess, sweetheart, a gorgeous little mess.”

Alec’s hands slid up, those warm calloused palms caressing his skin, before finally he reached Magnus’s biceps. He appreciated them for a moment—he was such a muscular man, and all the more beautiful helpless like this—before taking the opportunity to slowly slide off the silk robe draped over his shoulders.

Magnus panted as he sank back down, feeling Alec’s thick cock opening him up again, pressing into him. He was so wet and fucked-open that the slide in was easy.

He was naked now, totally naked and exposed, the robe falling softly at the foot of the throne.

“What do you think people would say if they saw you like this?” Alec whispered, and Magnus exhaled shakily, closing his eyes.

See the prince enjoy every second of being a servant’s cockslut.

See the prince fucking himself on a cock with cum dripping down his thighs.

See the prince wet and trembling just from being called a slut.

“The powerful, dangerous prince… reduced to a helpless little slut, begging for cock? Letting your servant fuck you?”

Magnus picked up the pace, fucking himself on Alec’s cock as hard as he could, even as his tired muscles complained.

“A whore, panting and moaning for me… dripping wet, craving more cum in your pussy…”

Magnus didn’t say anything, feeling the embarrassment and pleasure tingle through him. It felt amazing, like electricity dancing in his veins. His clit throbbed, aching to be touched.

“You love that, don’t you, my cum in your pussy? Love being fucked like this, love being my little fucktoy?”

“ _Please,”_ Magnus begged, not sure what he was even asking for. He fucked himself harder, needing Alec to get _deeper,_ rougher.

“Pretty little prince all wet for me, serving me so well…”

“Master, _please,”_ Magnus moaned, “Please…”

“Please, what, sweetheart?”

“ _Fuck me.”_

“You want me to fuck you like the little whore you are?” Alec asked, voice soft and gentle, contrasting sharply with his filthy words. “Want me to pound into your pussy?”

“ _Yes,_ master, _please!”_

Alec pulled Magnus off of his cock, watching with a smirk as cum and slick dripped from his fucked-open cunt.

Magnus made a desperate noise at the loss. _“No,”_ he whined, “no, please—”

Alec’s arms wrapped around him and he lifted him up, making Magnus squeal in surprise. Alec stood, kissing him as he whirled them around, gently setting Magnus down so that he was sitting on the throne with his legs sprawled out.

He carefully arranged Magnus so that his legs were propped up comfortably on the padded arms of the throne, leaning in such a way that his pussy was perfectly exposed at a new angle, dripping wet and eager for a cock.

He wished he’d thought to bring restraints—he’d look so gorgeous with his wrists tied above his head.

Before Magnus could even beg for him to stop waiting around and fuck him, Alec was sliding into him, hands keeping Magnus steady.

Magnus threw his head back at the new angle, seeing stars.

Alec didn’t waste time building a pace slowly, instead pounding into him hard and fast. The prince was wet and desperate, taking every thrust with ease.

Magnus was practically incoherent now, eyes teary and words garbled as he begged for Alec to fuck him harder.

Alec wasn’t that much better, and all he could do was keep thrusting and babbling praise, hands touching Magnus all over.

“You’re so good, baby, you’re doing so good, you’re amazing,” he murmured, “you feel amazing, sweetheart, you look gorgeous—”

Magnus panted, hips twitching, but he couldn’t do anything but lie back and let Alec use his pussy like a toy.

He clawed at the throne on either side of him, arching his back as if he could get Alec any deeper, change the angle of his thrusts, do anything but lie there and look pretty.

And he _did_ look pretty, so pretty, with his thighs spread and covered in cum, his tits bouncing a little with every thrust, his beautiful face twisted with pleasure.

And his cunt, his gorgeous twitching cunt, wet and needy and stretched so perfectly around Alec’s cock… his swollen little clit, neglected and begging to be licked and rubbed.

Alec slowed his thrusts despite the maddening heat building in his body, urging him to fuck Magnus harder, to come deep inside him.

In due time, he thought. In due time.

But first—just a little more teasing couldn’t hurt, could it?

He dragged his cock almost all the way out of Magnus before slamming back in, watching him jerk and moan loudly.

“Aw, your poor little clit,” Alec said, chuckling almost condescendingly. “So swollen and needy.”

Magnus’s breathing was shaky, his eyes wet with pleasured tears. “P-please,” he managed, making a strangled noise when Alec’s thumb brushed against it.

“Do you want me to get you off? Rub your little clit until you come on my cock?”

Magnus nodded, chest rising and falling fast as he panted, lying back to make sure had full access.

“Use your words, slut,” Alec said sternly, withdrawing his hand, and Magnus gave a choked little moan.

“T…touch my clit,” he said, slow and faltering, trying to focus, “P-please…”

“Please who?” Alec reminded him, eyebrows raised. When Magnus didn’t respond right away, he flicked his clit gently. “What do you _call_ me, slut?”

“ _Master,”_ Magnus gasped, “Pl-please touch my clit, master…”

“Good boy,” Alec said, and he gently began rubbing around his clit, finger moving in circles, teasing him.

Magnus’s eyes fell shut and he shuddered, feeling the slow pleasure bubbling up in him, the heat tingling between his legs.

“You’re so pretty like this, Your Highness,” Alec laughed softly, “So eager to be touched…”

He began slowly moving his hips, a little awkward as he kept rubbing Magnus’s clit.

Magnus was close. So close. He’d been on the edge for so long, though, it was hard to know if Alec would let him come or not.

He thrust in a little, rubbing his clit harder. “Such a good whore,” he said, “Pretty little prince. Come for me, Magnus. Come on, baby.”

Magnus whined, hips jerking helplessly as he tried to get more pressure on his clit.

“Not enough, huh?” Alec said, “You’re so close, aren’t you?”

“ _Please,”_ was all Magnus could say, hips still rocking mindlessly upwards.

“Big guns, then,” Alec said, and pulled out.

Magnus made a pathetic noise, a few tears slipping out, but then Alec was kneeling and there was a hot mouth on his cunt, licking up between his soaked pussy lips and then swirling around his clit, sucking and teasing with his tongue.

Magnus’s whole body tensed, thighs clenching as he finally came, unable to stop the humiliating desperate noises he was making as he squirted, _hard._ Alec licked him through it, feeling the prince’s pussy twitch and clench as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Magnus was left soaking wet and panting as Alec finally pulled away, lips shiny with slick. He was still shivering in the aftermath, cunt tingling and wet, when Alec thrust his cock back into him.

The prince gave a shocked cry, feeling Alec’s cock filling him up again, stretching open his sensitive pussy. Alec fucked into him hard and fast, hands groping his tits, balls slapping against Magnus’s pussy with every hard thrust.

He was close, so close, and feeling Magnus so wet and tight, hearing the needy, breathy _mewls_ he was making as Alec fucked his oversensitive cunt—

_So close._

“P-pl _eea-_ se,” Magnus whined, drawn out and voice breaking, “ _a-ahh…_ A- _al—alec!”_

He was hot and wet and tight, and Alec had been holding back for so long, but hearing the prince’s voice broken with pleasure, desperately whining out his name, all while his gorgeous cunt was clenching and spasming around his cock? Alec couldn’t help himself any longer.

He groaned, hips stuttering as he ground against Magnus’s cunt, and a few stilted half-thrusts later Magnus felt a rush of warm cum deep in his cunt, filling him up.

“A- _lec,”_ Magnus mewled, “ _aah, f-fuck…”_ The warm cum in his pussy, the cock fucking into his sensitive, tingling cunt, Alec’s large, calloused hands on his tits—it was enough to send a second wave of intense, mind-numbing pleasure through him, and he came again, whining and clenching around Alec.

Alec fucked him through both their highs, even when Magnus went limp and just lay there, whimpering and moaning with pleasure.

Finally, he slowed down as his orgasm faded, panting when he came to a stop. He moved his hands so that he could wrap his arms around Magnus, holding him. They lay like that for a moment, in a slightly awkward position, Alec still buried deep in his cunt.

Alec kissed Magnus’s forehead, then rested his head with his face buried in Magnus’s hair.

Then he pulled away, slipping out of Magnus and stepping back slightly. Magnus lay on the throne, fucked out and legs spread wide open, looking like a complete mess. His thighs were soaked, his pussy fucked-open and leaking cum, his face the picture of fucked-out, satisfied slut.

Alec gently stroked fingers through his wet cunt, feeling Magnus shiver. “You done, sweetheart?”

All the dominance and dark teasing was gone, leaving only gentle concern.

Despite his love for dominating Magnus, pinning him down and fucking him senseless, whispering filthy things in his ear, Alec always took such good care of him afterwards.

“Yeah,” Magnus managed, throwing him a tired smile, “I’m—that was…” he shivered slightly just thinking about it all, “it was amazing.”

“Good,” Alec said, leaning forward to kiss him. “It was amazing for me, too. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart. You look beautiful, but probably not very presentable.”

Magnus laughed and sat up so that he was upright on the throne, and Alec draped his silk robe back over his shoulders.

Alec retrieved the bag with supplies, giving Magnus a flask of water as he gently cleaned them up with a cloth.

When they were done, it was Alec’s turn to straddle Magnus, kissing him deeply and pushing his back against the throne. Magnus kissed back, enjoying the feeling—Alec hadn’t kissed him very much during this particular roleplay, and… well, maybe it was stupid, but he’d missed it.

“Can we do this again?” he asked softly when they pulled apart. “Just like this.”

“Me, fucking you on your throne and calling you a slut?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Exactly,” Magnus said, kissing him again, short and sweet. “I like it when you fuck me like that.”

Alec climbed off of him, grinning down at him and offering him a hand. “I like it, too. Now come on, your highness, we should probably get back to bed.”


End file.
